There's a merman in my bath
by Jloves-pp
Summary: Rapunzel one day finds a handsome and injured merman called Jack. she take him home and healed his wounds but can Rapunzel keep his new friend save ever as they start to fall in love. (jackunzel Merman and mermaid AU)
1. Chapter 1-the Merman

**hi everyone, i'm back with my story. I've done one for Merida and Hiccup, now it's time for Rapunzel and Jack to star in this one. I hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Merman

It had been a sunny day in July when it all began. Rapunzel was busy doing one of her paintings in the bedroom while her favourite songs were playing. She hummed along as she added more green to it and saw someone who was also green, her pet chameleon Pascal who was smiling at her. She gave him a smile in return, she held out her hand and he climbed up onto her shoulder.

Rapunzel took a couple of steps back to admire her artwork. "So what do you think Pascal?" The painting was simple yet colourful, of a White Horse racing across a meadow. Pascal gave a smile and thumbs up to show it was great.

Rapunzel was proud for finishing yet a other masterpiece. She placed her brush next to her paints before she lay on her bed, doing any painting took up a lot of time. She breathed in and thought about what to do next.

"You know, we've been in all morning" Rapunzel said to Pascal "we should go to the beach" her small friend squeaked in agreement.

With Pascal on her shoulder, the eighteen year old girl grabbed her seashell bag and made her way downstairs.

"There's my princess, finally out from her tower" Rapunzel laughed softly hearing her dad and giving him a hug.

"Sorry, but once I start, it's pretty hard to stop'

"You don't need to apologise sweetheart" he said warmly "you have a gift"

"I knew that when you were one" Rapunzel turned and saw her mum walking out of the kitchen.

"Visiting the beach I see" her mum smiled looking at the bag her daughter had made.

"Yay" Rapunzel replied lifting the bag "it's just for some fresh air"

"Well, while you're there maybe you can find some lovely seashells. My book club are coming over this evening. It would make the dining table look nice" her mum asked, tucking a piece of her daughter hair behide her ear.

"Ok, I'll see what I can find" she kissed both parents on the cheek before Rapunzel opened the door and left.

Rapunzel's mum watched her go, thinking how lucky they were. While some teenagers were out all night and getting into trouble, Rapunzel preferred staying in and spending time with her family. They couldn't imagine life without her.

Their house was right next to beach, so it was good for Rapunzel that she didn't have too walk far. She took a steady pace and enjoyed the scenery. Feeling the sand on her bare feet, hearing the seagulls and the sea, enjoying the wind blowing her hair and through her pink dress.

They did find some seashells. Some were ones that they usually saw but they also found some new kinds with different colours and unique shapes.

They found a pretty pale pink conchshell that fitted in her hand. As she examined it, she then noticed something shimmering across the beach.

"Do you see that Pascal?" He nodded. Placing the shell with the others, they walked to get a better look. Rapunzel could see it was big and shaped like some sort of large fish, but as she and her lizard got closer, they could see it wasn't a fish at all. It was a merman.

Rapunzel gazed as she covered her mouth with her hand. "A real merman, No... they're just in fairy tales and movies. He couldn't be a _real_ one" she thought, but she was looking right at it.

"It must be a costume, a very well made costume" she murmured but moved closer, the tail didn't look fake at all and she could see no zipper on it. Rapunzel then noticed how still he was, he lay on his stomach, so she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. she knelt down and carefully turned him over and saw a large gash across his tail. Rapunzel's eyes widen and Pascal gave a squeak of shock he was covered in cuts and bruises, she quickly checked to feel for a pulse, luckily she found one and gave a sign of relief.

She knew that he wouldn't survive out there like this. He didn't look strong enough to swim and feared that something terrible would happen if she just left him. So Rapunzel grabbed both his arms and began pulling him along, Pascal gave her a questionshing look.

"I know but I can't just leave him here, what if someone found and hurt him"

Pascal considered this and thought she had a point. Luckily there was barely anyone around today so Rapunzel didn't have to bother with people asking her what she was doing.

He was heavy and awkward to move but determined Rapunzle soon arrived back at home, Rapunzel pushed open the door and checked if her parents were still around

" Mum, Dad" no one called back, she looked around and found a note, it said that they needed some last minute food for tonight. She sighed in relief then went to get the merman and bring him inside.

She pulled him through the hallway, up the stairs and to her bathroom. After closing the door behind them, she turn the taps on before she tipped the him into the tub.

As Pascal kept his eyes on taps, Rapunzel fetch the first aid kit, she had learned how to use it from her dad when she was little. She began to clean the gash carefully, making sure all for the sand and other things were gone.

After wrapping his wound with a water proof bandage and turning the tap off , she had a good look at him.

He was the most handsome boy she have ever seen, then again she thought all mermen would be. He had strange pale skin and white hair that somehow stood up. She thought he looked around her age, she stared at his tail. It had blue scales with some lighter blue ones dotted around.

Rapunzel looked up to his face again, his eyes still closed so she felt she could study the sea creature more closely. She was curious about the merman and had many questions popping into her head, like how did he end up on the beach? How did he get the wounds?

Rapunzel reached out her fingers moving slowly out to touch his face, she didn't know why but she wanted to. Just as she was a inch away for him, the merman gave a groan. She snatched her hand back and looked on as he slowly moved his head. Soon he's eyes slowly opened and he had the most surprising blue eyes.

The first thing he saw was a human looking at him and with that he screamed. He grabbed the sides of the bath, panicking he pushed himself up and splashed water everywhere including soaking Rapunzel and Pascal in the process.

"No, no, please calm down" she cried. She knew he was terrified so Rapunzel was trying her best to help him. "Please, I won't hurt you I promise"

The merman then felt a wave of pain in his arms and settled back into the tub again.

"W..where am I?" he asked softly looking around the bathroom, then his eyes found the golden haired girl "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Rapunzel and this is my house" she said.

"Rapunzel?, odd name for a human " he said sitting back in the bathtub "How...how did I get here?

"I found you on the beach and you were injured" she explained nervously. It was then the merman glimpsed at his tail, seeing the bandage around it. "So, I brought you here to heal you because I feared if someone else found you, you might have been hurt more" Rapunzel said, as she look down at her feet, she didn't know what he may say.

"Thank god, for a moment I thought I'd died" Rapunzel looked up when the merman said that " and this was the other side" he laughed while rubbing his hair. The girl joined in with his laugher.

"No, you're alive and kicking...well flipping" she added pointing to his tail.

He smiled at her joke " Well thank you anyway" he said gratefully.

"You're welcome..." She now remembered something important " I'm sorry, I haven't ask your name yet".

"Oh, my name is Jack"

"Jack?, odd name for a merman" Rapunzel commented . Jack couldn't help smiling at her, he already like this girl.

"Why were you expecting something else" he asked.

"Well I thought it would be something that fitted a bit more with the ocean, like...Triton... ", she smiled, "not a name I hear all the time". Pascal walked up to Jack.

Jack glanced down at the lizard and backed off a bit "What is that?"

"Oh that's Pascal, my friend" Rapunzel explained "he's a chameleon" she could see he might be scared of Pascal.

"I've never seen anything like him before" he said Pascal stuck out his tongue " for a moment there, "I thought he was a sea dragon"

"Wait, dragons are real too?" She questioned, she now began to think that if merfolk exist maybe other magical creatures exist.

"Well there used to be, no one has seen one in decades" he explained, he saw Rapunzel was disappointment about the dragons.

She then thought of something she should of asked before. "How did you get injured in the first place?"

"Well it's a long story and it's not that interesting " he said but Rapunzel pulled a stool from her room and sat on it, she placed her head on her fists with a look of intrigue, Jack laughed a little and began to tell his story.

"I was born and lived the North Atlantic, I was just doing what I usually did when I was suddenly scooped out and found myself in a net. I came face to to face with human men staring at me from a fishing boat. They left me in a net for days with little to no food and I heard them discussing what they were going to do with me. We were in the Pacific I finally escaped from the net but one of them speared me then everything went dark and that when you came in. "

Rapunzel the whole time listening intently to every word. She now knew why Jack was weak and how he was injured, she felt sorry for him. Jack didn't know anything was wrong and was nearly killed, she could feel tears on her cheeks. She was always sympathetic to others when bad things happen to them. She wanted to help.

Jack notice her tears and try to think of a way to cheer her up, soon an idea came to him. He close his hands and concentrated, when Jack opened then again, a beautiful butterfly made of ice flew out and to Rapunzel.

Her eyes widened and she giggled softly when it landed in the palm of her hand. "Wow" it magically burst into snowflakes, she turned to the merman who had a playful grin on his face. "How...how did you do that?"

"Magic"

"Merfolk have powers?" She asked in wonder.

"Well, some do same don't. Mine are ice and snow and sometimes the wind, I've heard of some can control water, Earth and even fire" Jack explained as best as he could.

Rapunzel was keen on learning more about merfolk "can you make ice into anything?"

Jack smiled at her "Well there's this" and began waving his hands. Rapunzel watch in awe as the entire room was covered in ice, Pascal could see icicles hanging from the sink, the bathtub, the shelves and on the Windows. She looked down and saw the ground had been covered by a think layer of ice, she nearly lost her balance but luckily caught herself as she let out a laugh.

Jack and Pascal watched as she tried to skate on it with her bare feet. Rapunzel was trying to spin in one place when she heard...

"Rapunzel, we're home" the girl stopped and turned to the door. She started to get worried.

"Who's that?" The merman asked looking at the door.

Rapunzel turned back to him "it's my parents. if they see you, they will freak" she whispered with her hand on her face. She wasn't one to keep secrets from her parents but she didn't want any more harm to come to Jack. "I have to go and make sure nobody comes in" she expressed as she took Pascal and went.

"And I have no say on this" Jack comment Rapunzel stopped. She realise that he would be upset being in the tub by himself, she started to like him wanted to talk to him for hours but her mum and dad would be suspicious.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to see them and more people are coming over tonight so you have to be quite". She explained

The merman made a face, which reminded Rapunzel of a young kid. "I do what I want, your not the boss"

She could feel that he was acting, so she decided to play along "My house, my bathroom, my rules" she said, trying not to break into a smile. He raise a eye brow at her and they both laughed

When Rapunzel finished laughing she said "It's just until you get better and then you can swim with dolphins to your hearts content"

"I've never really seen dolphins but that does sound like fun" Jack said which make them smile.

Rapunzel opened the door and turned to him " I'll be back soon" she said.

"Ok, just don't forget about me" he asked before laying against the bath.

"I think I will never forget you" she replied giving him and gentle smile. He retuned that smile before she left the bathroom and closed the door, Rapunzel rushed downstairs to see her parents. She just couldn't believe that she had a real merman in the house, this is going to be a very magical summer indeed.


	2. Chapter 2-the Book

Chapter 2-The Book

The first thing Rapunzel saw when she woke up was the starry sky she had painted on the ceiling. She then remembered she dreamt she was in the ocean, swimming with the merman, a merman she had discovered yesterday. Was yesterday all a dream? or did it really happen. Rapunzel slowy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, she yawned before washing her face. She was still sleepy and she didn't realise that someone else was there.

"Good morning"

Rapunzel let out a scream, she was so startled she banged her back against the wall. She then recognise that it was Jack, tail and all.

Rapunzel took a deep breath to calm her heart "you scared me" she finally said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," Jack replied still laughing but he groaned in pain as he moved.

Rapunzel's mood changed and she walk over to him to check on his injury "So, feeling any better today?" She asked, she could see things were mostly the same but the bruises seemed to be fading and the cuts beginning to heal. The same couldn't be said for the big gash, it still looked bad, but hopeful in a few weeks it would improve.

"A little bit better" Jack replied "but I do feel quite hungry".

Rapunzel face dropped, she never thought about giving him food. He must be starving. "Oh you must not of had nothing for days on that boat" she said panicking "I should of brought you food yesterday, I..."

"Hey, hey, it's ok. They did feed me, so don't go blaming on yourself" Jack said reassuringly. He took her hand and held it. She wasn't sure why but she felt strange by his touch. She thought that it was his ice powers or perhaps something else.

She wasn't sure how long he held her hand when a familiar sound rang out. It was Pascal, walking, still very tired into the bathroom.

"Oh good morning Pascal" Rapunzel cheerfully said before picking him up and putting him on her shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" Jack asked, Pascal stared in shock before he rub his eyes to be sure that he wasn't still dreaming. This made the two teens chuckle.

"I think you nearly forgot what happened yesterday" Rapunzel said smiling at the Chameleon, then she turned to Jack "I'll make us breakfast, what would you like?"

"Ur...just fish, if you have any" Jack asked unsure, He didn't know what humans actually ate.

"I'll see what we have" she replied and off she went downstairs.

Rapunzel first looked for any fish they had but the only the Fish they had were fish fingers. She cooked them and got herself some of her favourite cereal into a bowl. She decided to take some fruit up so the merman could try some. Rapunzel return to her bathroom carrying the tray of food. She made sure her parents weren't up yet, she grinned when she saw them still sleeping. Rapunzel thought that maybe one day she should make them breakfast, "Well their wedding anniversary is coming up, I think they will love that"she thought.

Rapunzel pushed the door open and saw Jack watching one of her rubber duck floating in the water.

"It looks like you've met Mr Quackers" She laughed softly , finding the sceen funny.

"Oh I didn't know he had a name" Jack commented before he poked the duck and it floated away.

Pascal squeak to Rapunzel, she turned to see Pascal jesturing her to the tray of food.

"Oh, here's breakfast" Rapunzel said. She fetched a stool from her bedroom and place the tray down on it. The merman stared at the fish fingers. "I couldn't find any normal fish so these are the closest thing we have"

Jack nearly pick one up with his hands but Rapunzel stopped him and gave him a fork to use. He was unsure but ate one, Rapunzel could see by his face that he was having a hard time eating it, she waited until he finished before she asking "well how was it?"

Jack looking up to her " Ur...it's a lot different than what I'm use to, but it's not bad"

Rapunzel sighed in relief, " That's good, I will buy some real fish for you if you want".

The merman took another before he said "Thanks, it's a lot better than what those fisher men give me"

"Now, you mention, how did you get out of the net" she asked before taking a bit of cereal

"well there was lots of crabs on board, I ask them to help me by cutting through the net, well, it took a while for them to do it,but they manage it and that's how I escape " he explained.

"But why didn't you just use your ice powers?".

"Well my hand was injured. so I'd decided to wait until it healed before my great escape".

"Ah that explains it" ,Rapunzel commented as Pascal rested on the girl's knee.

"Anyway enough about me what about you" the merman asked, he wanted to get to know this human girl, Rapunzel was the first human he had ever met.

Rapunzel looked at him in surprise, she never thought she was that interesting "Ok, what do you want to know?" She questioned.

"Like how old are you?"

"Oh I just turned 18 a few weeks ago"

"I'm 18 too" and it lead the two talking about themselves. Jack told her that he lived with his mum and little sister and all the fun he had in the sea, Rapunzel talked about her family and what her hobbies were. As they talked, the two ate their breakfast. Jack tried the cereal that Rapunzel was having and he was surprised by how tasty it was.

"My favourite thing is to paint, when I have an idea from a picture, I have to draw it, even on my walls, I don't think I have any room left" Rapunzel said excitedly.

"I've never seen a painting before" the merman commented.

"Well let me show you" Rapunzel went to fetch some of her paintings and her sketchbook. Jack stared in awe he'd never seen anything as amazing. "I did this one yesterday, before I found you" she said showing him the White horse painting.

"Urr...not to sound dumb or anything" Jack said sounding a bit nervous "but what is that exactly?" He added pointing at the image of the horse.

Rapunzel was about to explain and thought then that Jack would not know much about the land, which made sense to her.

"I think I need to teach you about what human life is like" said the human as she self consciously put a loose hair back into place.

"Ok, if I'll teach you a thing or two about the sea, if you want?" The merman suggested.

"Really", she answered in surprise "thank you".

"You're welcome", he replied with a smile, soon Rapunzel took their dishes downstairs and found her mum and dad having their coffee.

"Morning love, were you downstairs before? We could smell something from upstairs" her mum asked as her daughter came in.

"Yes, I was" she knew it wasn't a lie for it was true" I wanted to enjoy breakfast upstairs for in change"

Her mum smiled and she then glimpsed at a book that was next to her " I think you might like it, it's about mermaids"

Rapunzel stared in shock "Wh..What a about mermaids" she questioned nervously, she thought her parents didn't know about Jack, but mentioning (mermaids), made her worried if they had found out her secret.

"Well kind of, they are sea creatures but they called Selkies" her mum said handing over the book. The girl took the book and looked at the cover, it read in silver letters "The Lassie in the cove"

"It's supposed to be based on a old folk tale, around the time of the Vikings. Her mum continued.

"Thanks, I'll check it out later".

"Anyway sweetheart, when you're ready we'll go to town" her dad suddenly said.

"Town, oh town I forgot" she realise. Since she was little, Rapunzel and her dad always went somewhere at the weekend. They go to the cinema or to different cities but most of the time they went to town.

"When your ready we will get going" her dad said with a smile and with that his daughter placed the plates in the kitchen and hurried back upstairs. She quickly openied her bathroom door and immediately closed it behind her.

Before Jack could ask what was wrong Rapunzel said " I forgot about going to town"

"What is a town?" The merman asked but changed his mind before Rapunzel responded. "Ur, never mind"

Rapunzel was thinking about what to do. She didn't know how long she would be out but she did know they never stayed out too long. If Rapunzel and her dad leave 10.30, they may be back by 1.00.

"Ur...my dad wants me to go to town with him" she quickly explained the situation.

Jack didn't understand what Rapunzel was talking about but he thought if she said she wanted to stay at home this time, her dad may be suspicious.

"Hey it's ok" Jack said softly to her "I'll be fine till you come and besides I wouldn't be on my own you know" he added and they looked at Pascal who wasn't sure about babysitting a merman for hours by himself.

Rapunzel sighed in relief before asking "If you sure about..."

"I'm sure Punz" Jack insisted while waveling his hand showing it didnt't matter.

She smiled and then realise something "Punz?"

The merman turn red slightly at this and rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah I thought about giving you a nickname, do you mind?"

"No, I like it. I've never have one before" she said and smiled sweetly, this made Jack smile back to her. Rapunzel grabbed two towels, shampoo and shower gel.

"What are those for?" Jack asked wondering what she was doing.

"I'm going to wash myself in my parents bathroom, since I can't use mine"

"Well if you want, you can join me".

Rapunzel just looked at him in disbelief, " Ur..no thank you, I'll... manage" she replied and with that she left before anything else was said.

She washed herself and was dried and dress pretty quickly. Rapunzel gave Jack a couple of books, some snack if he got hungry and told him if he want to listen to music, he could ask pascal to put some on.

She said goodbye to her chameleon and the merman before Rapunzel left for town with her dad. They went around the shops they enjoy the most and the ended up in a book store, while her dad was having coffee in the indoor café Rapunzel tried to find any books about mermaids. Jack had told her what life was live being one and that he'd never travelled that far from home.

She had found a couple of books that told tales of mermaids but none about their history and lifestyle. "What would someone write about their everyday lifes, no human really knews they existed" she thought to herself.

Just as Rapunzel was about to continue her search, she heard someone clearing their throat behind her, Rapunzel turned and saw a friendly looking old man, she thought that he looked like Santa Claus. She also thought he worked in the store because he wore the same uniform as the other staff.

"Can I help you my dear?" He ask in a gently and caring voice.

"Ur, well..." Rapunzel didn't really know if she wanted any help finding books, she needed it so it was worth a shot. "I"m looking for a book telling about mermaids, I only found stories with them in, but none about them in their daily lives. She thought she must of sound silly asking it but was surprised when the old man said

"Well you're just in luck. This arrived today" and showing her a book with the words "Merology". It look quite an old book to be sold in a modern store, The book itself had a turquoise colour cover , with gold and silver decoration and had a mermaid and a merman side by side. Smiling with joy, Rapunzel was going to say thank you to the old man but when she looked up, he was gone.

She quickly looked around but it's like he'd vanished. Rapunzel wondered if the old man was some sort of wizard. It could be possible knowing what she seen. She payed for the books and Rapunzel and her dad continued with their shopping, at 2.28 they make it home. Rapunzel immediately opened the front door and shot upstairs, calling out that she needed to do some things.

She opened her bathroom door and saw Jack asleep peacefully under the water. she placed her bags down and peered in the tub , she couldn't help but think that he was very cute right now. She noticed some sweets and crisps packets on the floor, knowing he must of ate some. She found Pascal in her bedroom also asleep on her bed. Rapunzel smiled at little friend before her tidied the bathroom.

As Rapunzel picked up the wrappers, Jack woke up. They came face to face and both of them jumped a little. Rapunzel was the first to come back from the shock and began to giggled, remembering the first time they met.

"Is this how we're going to meet everytime" Jack asked chuckling with her, seeing the funny side of it.

"No, I hope not"

The two continue laughing, the sound made Pascal wake up, he walked in on them, wondering why they woke him from his sleep. He wasn't happy (he was red) but when Rapunzel stroked his back, he changed his mood and he pinked up a bit.

"How was your trip?" Jack asked after they both finish laughing.

"It was good, what about you? It wasn't as long as I thought" Rapunzel asked as she finished the bathroom.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't know where to put them but sweets tasted delicious " Jack said with a smirk at the last part.

Rapunzel smiled in return "It's fine, you could've reach the bin if you tried".

"Well anyway, I was ok. I can entertain myself with my power but I did enjoy Pascal and Mr Quackers's company" the merman said as he gently pushed the rubber duck so it bobbed in the water.

"Oh, I got these from the book store" Rapunzel mentioned and took the books out. She showed them to Jack and Pascal leaveing the 'Merology' book for last. She noticed a look of confusion on the merman face. "Is something wrong? She asked in concerned.

He look up to her and self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I don't understand these shapes, I looked at the book you left before, but I didn't understand these shapes" he confessed.

At first Rapunzel didn't know what he was talking about, but it soon came to her.

"You mean the words?" She asked, she opened one of the books and pointed to the text.

"Yeah, is that what it's called?"

She nodded "If you want, I can teach you how to read it" she kindly suggest.

Jack thought about it for a moment and then said "I'm ok with that" and something came to him "maybe I can teach you to read mer script."

"I would love that" Rapunzel and said with a smile. Without them knowing the two teens just looked at one another, not saying anything. The moment broke when Pascal squeaked when he found the " Merology " book. "Oh I forgot about this one" she quickly said picking it up and opening it.

She saw the most beautiful illustrations of mermaids and mermen and even babies. The book also show their homes, some with shipwrecks or homemade ones done with driftwood and rope and a castle made from gold and seashells.

"I know that castle, my mum told me and my sister about that kingdom. It is the greatest merpeople Kingdom out of all of them because the royal family live there" Jack explained to her. Rapunzel turn the page which had the Royal family on it. There was a King and queen looking like what most Kings and queens look like and pretty mermaids which Rapunzel thought must have been the princesses. They all wore silks and pearls and had long hair that flowed in the water.

"They're beautiful" she said, Jack glanced at her.

"Well in my opinion, you're more beautiful than any of them" Jack immediately turn red.

Rapunzel blushed herself but gently smiled at him. She turned to the next page and some sliver letter...

"Moon spells" she read alone while Pascal climbed on to her shoulder. On the page were moon and stars, they were beautiful and mysterious.

"Oh" Jack said pointing at the page "They're powerful spells that only some merpeople can do"

"Can you do them" Rapunzel asking in curiosity.

"Well, yes I can. I was actually taught by the moon himself"

Before Rapunzel could asked about the moon, the merman explained when he was small he heard the moon talking to him and he taught Jack moon spells. "He said I was special but I can't tell anyone about it, but he wont mind if you knew".

"Wait, you talk about me?"

"Yeah, he likes you. He said, thank you for saving me" Jack said with a laugh.

"I'm just thinking what do moon spells do" Rapunzel asked " I heard that the moon can control the ocean, The waves that come in at night.

"That one, and other can change the colours of the coral, grow all sort of plant life and so much more" the merman explained in the best way he could for he still didn't know much about that himself.

"Well do you still want to look at this book. You can say what's right and what's wrong" the girl asked holding the book up.

Jack smirked at her and said "sure, I have time" and the two looked toward the book together. During the following days. they enjoy leaning about each others worlds and Rapunzel wished she could see the ocean Jack saw, but mostly she wish for Jack to get better soon.

* * *

 _If your wondering about 'the Lassie in the Cove' you can find it on my blog_


	3. Chapter 3-the truth

_**Hello everyone. I'm surprised that done two chapters so close each other. I hope you enjoy this one.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3- the truth**

"That's a awful story, Punz".

"I know it's has a sad ending, but that what he wrote, although other people have given it a happy ending since."

It was a few days since Rapunzel had met Jack. She just had read "the Little Mermaid" to him and judging by his face, he didn't like it one bit.

"It is not much the ending, which is sad, but the fact that she gave up her happy life for some guy she barely knew and he never knew the whole time". Jack commented as Rapunzel and Pascal listened.

"You may be right, from what you've said. The sea sound like paradise to me!"

The merman grinned from what she said "Yeah, but it has it's problems and it's dangers" he said laying his head on his hand.

"Like what?"

"Well, there are Predators like sharks and other fish with teeth, dark places with who knows what hinting and don't get me started about the fishmen".

Rapunzel thought about it, true, there was all that but those things didn't scare her at all. Then she wondered if there were other magical sea being out there.

"Are they other sea creatures like mermaids", she asked as she placed her fairy tale book down.

"I think my mum told me about some, most to scare me and stop me from doing anything silly" Jack admitted.

It made the girl smile "My dad did that too, I remember I hid in a box knowing it was nap time. They knew I was in there and pretended to throw my toys out. They put the box with me in it outside, I finally got out, they said it was still really funny".

Jack knew from what Rapunzel told him about her mum and dad, that she was a wonderful daughter, she told him that before she was born, her parents had problems having children. Rapunzel was their miracle baby and they cherish her with all their hearts.

"Anyway, my mum told me there are some creatures that look more like fish and some which are half and half like the Selkies in your mum's book" Jack finished but before Rapunzel replied they heard her mum called " Rapunzel love, can you come and help your dad with dinner?"

"Yes mum" Rapunzel called before she turned back to the merman "Sorry, I promise I won't be long".

"OK Punz" Jack said and with that, Rapunzel and Pascal left to help her dad. Jack lay back in the bath and stared up at the ceiling. He did this most of the time when Rapunzel wasn't around. He then look at his tail. It had gotten much better, he could move it without any pain now, his cuts were gone and his gash was shrinking.

He started to think of Rapunzel again. He seemed to do this a lot. He had come to like her since they'd met and it wasn't because she was human, It was because she was a wonderful person, kind, sweet and creative. He was surprised that other people in her school picked on her for no good reason, she told him one of the popular boys ruined a painting she done that day, Jack hated hearing that someone like Rapunzel was being bullied. Rapunzel said that maybe it was because that she didn't go out at night and party which made people think she was weird. Jack thought she was awesome and those people were jerks.

He wished he could do something to make them stop. He imagined freezing them into statues. He smirked at the thought and sat up. He put his hands underwater when he lift them out he cupped the water in his hands. He froze the water into the shape of a heart, he knew that he was feeling something in his own heart, but the only thing Jack knew was that he wanted to do more.

Meanwhile Rapunzel was cutting up carrots and potatoes while her dad cooked a chicken. Her gaze kept going to the stairs where, hoping no one went up. "Sweetheart, are you all right" she heard her dad ask. "You seam to be on the another planet."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess" she replied with a smile, hoping her dad wouldn't be suspicious.

"Ok Rapunzel but if anything is bothering you, you know me and your mum are right there" he sighed patting his daughter's shoulder, but what they didn't know was Rapunzel mum was walking up the stairs. She had be doing the washing and had some clothes in her arms and was putting them away. She still had Rapunzel's clothes and towels still left to sort. As she was about to head into her daughter's bedroom, she could hear a faint sound coming from Rapunzel's bathroom. So she opened the door and with one look, she screamed.

Rapunzel and her dad instantly turned when they heard her mum and quickly rushed upstairs. Her dad wondered what had happened, but Rapunzel already knew. When they reached her she was as still as a stone "What happened love? Are you..." He asked her wife but gasped in shock when he saw the merman. Rapunzel couldn't think what to do. She saw her parents staring in shock and Jack showing half of his face in the water looking scared and nervous. This was as bad as Rapunzel had imagined.

"I...I...I can explain" Rapunzel said to her parents. They both slowly turned to her with looks of disbelief saying "You know about this?" Nervous and worried all she could do was give a small, weak smile.

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

Rapunzel had her head down while sitting at the dinner table with parents. She just explained to them the whole story from when she found Jack. She knew they would be upset her with for not telling them.

"Because you wouldn't have believe me" Rapunzel said as she tugged on her hair.

Before her mum could reply, her dad said "She does have a point" and her mum began to think about it more. Her daughter was right they wouldn't have believed her, but they did not like secrets, but saving him was also right.

Rapunzel's mum cleared her throat before she spoke calmly to Rapunzel "Sweetheart, we can't blame you for doing the right thing and it's true we probably wouldn't have believed you at first but you should have told us anyway."

Then her dad said softly " like your mum said we can't blame you for your kind actions and for that, Jack will stay. Until he gets better, then we have take him back to the sea."

Rapunzel sighed in slight relief. "Thank you. I was going to take him back anyway"

"Well it will be easier now" her dad added. Rapunzel gave a grateful hug to them both. She felt lucky to have kind and understanding parents. After that, she made her way upstairs to her bathroom to tell Jack the news.

"So what happened?" The merman asked when she closed the door behind her.

"Well it's good news, you can stay until the time when your all healed" Rapunzel said leaning against the door.

"Well thats good, now what" Jack asked her. He could see that she was tired, he felt tired himself, it had be a very long day.

"I don't know. I feel sleepy" Rapunzel yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You should get some rest Punz"

"You're right, I'll see you in the morning" she waved to him and he waved back before she went to bed.

Rapunzel woke up from a nightmare and was breathing as if she was drowing. She sat up still thinking of the nightmare, all she remembered was something pulling her down and Jack being killed. She glimpsed at her clock, it said 2.27 in morning. Still shaking from the dream she got a drink and a biscuit from the kitchen and went back upstairs. For a while Rapunzel sat quietly deep in thought, she saw Pascal still sleeping peacefully which which her smile.

She then saw the "Merology" book and decided to read for a while, Rapunzel loved the illustrations in it and wondered if life there was like this. Looking at them gave her ideas for drawings and paintings. Wasting no time, she began painting on her easel. She didn't know how long she was painting her designs for, they were all of sealife and mermaids dancing in the sea. She started one of Jack sitting on ice looking up at the moon, as she painted she couldn't help but think of him. To her, he was not only handsome but funny, clever and even if he didn't think so. he was kind, caring and talented with his magic.

She just finished jack's face when she heard singing, it sound like Jack. Rapunzel turned to look at the bathroom door, she had asked if he could sing, for merfolk are know for being beautiful singers but he said he didn't sing, then again he did say he didn't not can't. To the human girl, the merman had a great singing voice.

Quietly she tip toed to the door. She slowly opened the door and peeked in to see Jack softly singing to himself. The song itself was hauntingly beautiful, nothing like she had ever heard before. Soon Jack had finish and Rapunzel clapped which made the merman jump and let out a slight gasp.

"I thought you were a sleep?" He said.

"Sorry" she answered back laughing nervously while tugging on her hair "I woke up from a nightmare and I ended up painting before I heard you singing"

The merman couldn't help but smile at her.

"By the way, your singing is amazing!, you said you couldn't sing" Jack turned red at her comment.

"Thanks I said I don't sing not couldn't, it's my secret, I usually sing when I'm alone, no one, not even my family have heard me sing" he explained feeling shy right now.

"But merfolk are well known for being great singers, why are you ashamed for it?" Rapunzel asked as she sat on the stool.

Jack began to think, he himself didn't know why but he thought that he wasn't confident with showing he is singing, he was fine showing off his ice powers but was scared of what others would think.

"I really don't know why. I'm just...scared" Jack admitted, it came out as a whisper.

Rapunzel reached and took his hand. "Maybe when you get home, you can show your family. I bet your sister would love it".

Just mentioning his sister brought a smile to his face. "Yeah she will and she would definitely love you".

"Really?"

"Really, you two could talk about girl stuff like jewels and hair and boys"

Rapunzel laughed at what Jack thinks girls talk about. "I would love to meet her".

"Maybe one day" Jack wondered about his family and how they were. He hoped they were ok. He missed them, as if she could read his mind, Rapunzel squeezed his hand which made him turn to her.

"You'll see them again. I am sure"

"Thanks" he said and the two looked into each other's eyes. To Rapunzel, Jack's blue eyes seem to be full with magic and mystery she wanted to discover. As for Jack, Rapunzel's green eyes were a green he never seen before but loved them anyway.

Rapunzel yawned covering her mouth with her hand. "I suddenly feel tried again".

"You should probably go back to bed" Jack suggested. She was going to do that but a thought came to her.

"You don't mind if I sleep in here tonight, do you?" She asked she didn't know why but she wanted to.

"Sure" he said and soon Rapunzel made a bed out of her blankets and pillows next to the bathtub, she soon fell asleep. Jack watched her for a bit, he couldn't help but be mersmorised by her. The merman yawned and lay down in the tub before long he was asleep along side Rapunzel. Hoping things will be easier now.


	4. Chapter 4-the night in

**Hi everyone, it's been a long time since I posted the last one but I hope you enjoy it** _._

* * *

 **Chapter 4- the night in**

Watching her mum from the stairs, Rapunzel felt guilty because her mum was cancelling her book club meeting at the house for tomorrow.

"I know...what about having it at Debbie's house" she heard mum on the phone to Annabelle, who was head for the the book club. "Alright, thank you and again, I'm sorry" her mum finished her call, she put the down and sighed.

The only reason why she had done it was because they weren't taking any risks of anyone finding out about Jack.

6 days passed since Rapunzel's mum and dad had found out, since then they did they're best to keep people away from their house. They met their friends and family at their houses and other places.

"She said it's ok to have the book club at other peoples homes for a while" her mum explained to Rapunzel. " I still don't know how you did it for a month"

"I just kept saying don't to use the toilets because we're having problems with them". The girl said softly and then stared at her feet. Her mum gave her a warm hug.

"It's ok sweetheart, it must be hard keeping Jack from being discovered" her mum said reassuringly. Rapunzel return the hug and buried her head in her mum's shoulder.

"You know, it's not the first time I've cancelled" Rapunzel heard her mum say. She pulled down and looked up and listened.

"What happened?"

"When you were 3, your dad was fixing the wooden panels on the floor upstairs. Some of them were so old that your dad stepped on one and fell through it. He was stuck for hours before we got him out and repaired the hole"

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at this.

"I know, I had everything under control till then" they heard her dad call out.

"He always says that" her mum whispered and the two giggled.

After this, the girl climbed upstairs to visit the merman.

"Hey Punz" Jack greeted, when Rapunzel peered behind the door.

"Hi, my mum called her book club and manage to move it from the house. So we don't need to worry about them finding out" she explained as she saw Jack placing a book down to listen. The merman could read a little, he was fine with small words but couldn't read the bigger ones and needed Rapunzel or her parents to help.

"Well thats good, so now what" he asked,

"I'm not sure" She thought aloud.

The two thought for a moment with Pascal who was reading with Jack before, even he tried to think.

Then something came to Jack."what about we watch one of those movies, is that what you call them?" He remembers Rapunzel talking about them and was curious.

She thought it was a good idea " ok, sounds like good idea. My parents are going out tonight so we can watch one tonight".

"That's great, which one do you want to watch"

"Ur...let me check. I have a lot of them and I don't..." As she went to find them but then she tripped on Mr Quackers's and almost fell, but luckily Jack caught her. He held her by the arms as she got her balance.

She took a moment to catch her breath before she turned to her friend "thank you, Jack" she said and she felt butterflies in the stomach as she looked at the handsome merman.

"You're welcome" Jack replied. He himself felt his cheeks heat up just by holding her arms and staring at her, she was so lovely.

Both of them leaned towards each other and closed their eyes. They were just a inch away from each other their lips reached towards each other to kiss when...

"Rapunzel, Jack, I made you lunch" they heard Rapunzel's mum calling from downstairs. They snapped out of the moment and pulled away, blushing like mad.

Pascal had closed his eyes, he had his hands covering his face and groaned after watching the whole thing. He knew there was something between Rapunzel and Jack for a long time, he could sense that his friends had grown feelings for one another but were too shy to express it.

The chameleon sighed as the girl sat on the toilet and the merman had his hand toward his head. Rapunzel's mum opened the door with a tray of cheese sandwiches.

Since Rapunzel's parents had found out Jack had got to know them and really like them, they were just as Rapunzel said they were. He enjoyed talking to them about all sorts of things and they asking him mostly the same things Rapunzel asked, but she answered some of them which was helpful to him.

"Thank you" Jack said as he was handed a sandwich. Rapunzel's mum smiled at him and then handed another to her daughter.

"So how do you feel today Jack?" She asked about his wounds. Jack looked at his tail, the gash had completely disappeared like it was never there.

"Great actually" he replied swishing his tail around.

"Well that's good to know. Pretty soon you'll be back in the ocean, swimming live an Olympic champion" Rapunzel's mum said, then noticed the merman and her daughter's faces changed. She wondered if it was something that she had said. She looked at Pascal who just shrugged.

"Rapunzel, do you mind coming to get some food with me?" She asked a moment later.

"What" Rapunzel called as she stood up but before she said anything, her mum said calmly

"Sweetheart, you've be in the house for days and you need some fresh air"

Rapunzel could understand what her mum was saying. She was spending more time in her bathroom with Jack rather than being outside like she use to. She didn't want to leave Jack on his own even knowing her dad and Pascal would keep him company, also she wished he had legs, so he could stay on land.

"All right"

"Good" her mum said hugging her. "When you ready we'll go".

"I think she's right Punz" Jack said after a moment "you haven't been out anywhere lately, ever if it is only for a little while. It might help"

Rapunzel sighed, she knew he was right and she needed to go out even if it's for food. "I think your right, I have been in for too long"

"I'm always right".

"Always Jack?" Rapunzel commented holding her hand and giving him a smirk.

The Jack let out a laugh at what she was doing. "All right, not all the time, but no one should be stuck in one place forever".

Soon after Rapunzel had got her bag and was in the car with her mum. They made it to the supermarket. It did feel nice being outside again, doing things she had done before. Her mum told her that she and Rapunzel's dad were going to the cinema and dinner tonight so if Rapunzel wanted, she could cook for Jack and herself what ever they wanted, because she can cook homemade meals. She decide on spaghetti and cooked fish with cookies for dessert.

They finished getting what they needed and were walking to the car. "So, it will be different when Jack returns home" Rapunzel's mum said which made Rapunzel sigh. By this her mum could see something was wrong, so she thought something anything to say "what do you think about Jack?"

She saw instantly a smile appear on Rapunzel's face " Well he's funny, cool and very caring. Why do you ask?" Rapunzel questioned.

"I thought you possibly liked him".

Rapunzel eyes widened at this " mum, Jack and I are friends and anyway boys scare me".

Her mum placed her hand softly on her daughter's shoulder reassuringly. "I thought like that when I was your age until I met your father and I wasn't scared anyway"

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at this. The smile disappeared now when she thought about would she be good in a relationship? Seeing the worried look on her daughter's face, Rapunzel's mum hugged her which Rapunzel returned easily.

"Just ask yourself one thing, does he make you happy?" Her mum said and Rapunzel began to think about it as they packed the car and drove back home.

She questioned her feelings, she knew Jack made her laugh and she did feel comfortable around him. She also felt her cheeks going red every time he smiled at her. Rapunzel didn't see him as a creature of the sea, but as a kind hearted boy who would never change for anything.

At that moment, an idea came to her. "Mum, can we just pop to the craft shop" she quickly asked.

"Ur.. sure sweetheart" her mum said and question to herself what was she up to.

* * *

At home Jack was sat on the toilet seat as Rapunzel's dad was cleaning the bathtub. He had been in there for a while now, so seeing it empty and filthy, was a big shock.

"Well at least merfolk never have to do this" her father mention as he scrubbed it

"Do what?" The merman asked

"Cleaning, it's nothing but water, but then again I did see shipwrecked boats become rusted underwater" Rapunzel's dad said before went back to scrubbing.

Jack had Pascal sitting on his tail, he had got used to the little lizard using his tail as a scratching post. Pascal sighed peacefully this made Jack chuckle before he patted Pascal on the back.

"So" Jack heard Rapunzel's dad said " what do think of Rapunzel?"

The merman was silent for a moment before answering "ur... she absolutely amazing, she sweet and creative"

The man gave a knowing smile that make Jack wonder "Well, you and Rapunzel seem to be getting on really well"

Jack's eyes nearly popped out and his face turned red "Urr..." Was all he could say. He didn't have a clue how to answer this. He did like Rapunzel (maybe more than like but he wasn't sure yet) but telling her dad was nerve wrecking because if he said the wrong thing he could be in trouble.

"I do know how your feeling right now Jack. I was your age once, it maybe scary and confusing but when you meet the person who you care for, it can be amazing" Rapunzel's dad reassured.

"But I bet your father told you that" he chuckled but then noticed Jack had a sad look on his face.

"I don't have one" Jack murmured with a tear rolling down his face. Rapunzel's dad remembered Rapunzel telling him and mum about his mum and sister but nothing about his dad.

He patted the merman to reassure him "It's ok, we won't bring it up but if you need to talk man to man, just let me know".

Jack smile gratefully to him. He couldn't remember his father and his mum had never talked about him. He wonder if talking to Rapunzel's dad was what fathers and sons did.

* * *

At round 5 o'clock Rapunzel waved goodbye to her parents as they went off on their date night. She began to prepare the spaghetti, the sauce and cooked fish. While they cooked she helped Jack move into her bedroom, mostly by pulling him along.

"Sorry about this" she apologised.

"No need. You couldn't really carry me even if you tried" Jack said. It didn't take long till she stopped, for Jack to sit up right.

He took a good look around her room seeing her bed with a pink and purple cushions and blanket. He saw a small house which was where Pascal slept. There was a mirror on a table with jewellery hanging on it and boxes next to it. Next to the table was her wardrobe that was decorated by Rapunzel and a few paintings she made on canvases and some on the walls. He turned to Rapunzel's easel and his eyes widened, there was a painting of him on a block of ice looking up at the moon. The picture was so beautiful, he felt his eyes fill with tears, he blinked them away.

"Jack, is something wrong" she asked in concern " if you don't like I.."

"No, it just" she heard him say faintly "its just...no one ever did anything like this for me before"

The girl couldn't help but smile brightly by what he said about his picture.

"Thank you for the gift".

"Actually, this is your gift" she pulled out a homemade necklace. It had different blue beads in different sizes and a shark tooth in the middle.

"Punz" was all he could say as he looked at her then to her gift. "I love it", he said in amazement. Rapunzel helped put the necklace on the merman which really suitsed him.

Rapunzel's wonderful gift made Jack think about making something for her " Man, I should give you a gift".

"Jack you shouldn't.." Rapunzel began but Jack said.

"No I really want to do something, for you" and he began conjuring something now. Rapunzel and Pascal watched him using his ice magic until he was done. They saw in his palm a beautiful necklace make of ice, with a snowflake And gems around on a chain.

"Jack. I didn't know what to say"

"Well maybe, I am surprised that it does not look like a seashell"

Rapunzel giggled at this before letting him put it on her. It looked perfect on her.

She remembered the food was still cooking, so she quickly rushed to check, the next time she came up, she had a tray with their dinner.

The teens and Pascal enjoyed eating the meal Rapunzel made. One of the things he would miss was food that wasn't raw fish, he'd miss a lot of things on land when he return to the sea, but the biggest one would be Rapunzel herself.

He didn't have any friends back home except his sister but meeting Rapunzel made his life seem brighter by her smile. Before he could think of anything else, Rapunzel returned with a plate of cookies she had made. While they ate the cookies, Rapunzel was teaching Jack how to draw. She showed him an easy way to draw fish, pigs, flowers and other things for Jack to start .

After this Jack found a photo album of Rapunzel and her family. Rapunzel heard Jack laughing at something in the book.

"What's so funny" she asked

Is this you?, dressed as a mermaid" he chuckled and Rapunzel's face turned red.

"Hey, give it here" she yelled trying to grab it, but Jack held it too far for her to reach.

"You were really cute back then" he comment as he chuckled. He chuckled because it was sweet, not to be mean.

"Give it" Rapunzel said again, she nearly got the photo but it ended up falling off the bed with Rapunzel on top of him.

The two forgot about the photo as their eyes met. They both felt their hearts racing, unable to move. Pascal looked down at them from the bed, slightly hoping they would tell each other their feelings.

"Sorry. Why? It was my fault " they both said that the same time. The two then laughed about what just happened.

Rapunzel began to help Jack up but felt something tugging on her necklace, she saw her's and Jack's necklaces had gotten tangled. Jack and Rapunzel glanced at each other and smiled at their gifts before Jack got them free.

After helping the merman back onto the bed, Rapunzel looked through her film collection and picked one to watch. She thought about one about the sea but then decided to pick one of the greatest ones " Back to the future". The teens and Pascal watched it and Jack enjoyed the movie even though he did asked a lot of questions during it.

There was a scene that made the merman sit up slightly. When two characters had kissed, he began to think if he should confess his feeling to her. He decided to do it now before anything else happened.

He took a deep breath "Rapunzel I need to tell you something... something I've been thinking about and I know it's crazy but I can't hold it in any longer"

"Rapunzel I ll...", he stopped when he turned and saw she was asleep.

Jack sighed, he was disappointed but smiled seeing how peaceful she looked. As the film ended, Pascal turned the TV off and Jack pulled the blanket over the still sleeping Rapunzel and lay down next to her. He moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear and let himself fall asleep.

Rapunzel's parents retuned home around 10 o'clock. They went to check on them and found them with their arms around each other. It was a sweet scene but Rapunzel's dad tapped Jack and offered him help back to the bath, Jack thanked him a was soon lifted up and placed down in the bath. Her mum kissed her daughter's head before she closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5- the spell

**Hi. This is a last chapter and it has be really hard but I finish. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - the spell** **  
**  
The day finally came to return Jack to the sea. Rapunzel, Jack, Pascal and her parents waited until sunrise. Rapunzel layed in bed, knowing she may never see the merman again. He did say he would visit her, but it would be a long time considering how far North Atlantic was. She had also not yet confessed her feelings to him, so she needed to tell him soon, because time has almost run out.

"Punz, you awake" she heard Jack call.

"Yeah", she called back and climbed out of bed and to see him. His tail had been completely healed for some time and all signs of the gash had completely disappeared.

"How did you sleep?", Jack said as he smiled.

"I didn't, I couldn't", Rapunzel said with her hands behind her back.

"Me either, I had too much on my mind"

"Well, you must be excited about seeing your family again" she quickly said

"I am, its just..." He began but Rapunzel's mum knocked on the bathroom

"Jack, Rapunzel, it's nearly time. I'v made breakfast" they heard,

"Thanks mum" Rapunzel called back then turned to the merman. "I'm going to see if my mum needs help" she left and Jack lay back staring up at the ceiling. He had to admit, he was going to miss this bathroom. Sure it was small, but he like it, mostly because Rapunzel was just in next door.

After they ate, Rapunzel and her parents lifted and carried Jack downstairs and out the front door. He felt the wind blowing on his cheeks, he hadn't felt it for ages. The coast was clear, but they all kept watch as they carried Jack to the shore.

They placed the merman down at the waters edge, Jack had forgotten the last time he felt the soft gritty sand, he ran his hands over it, he felt the salty sea water on his tail. He smiled at that familiar feeling, when Rapunzel sat next to him, her mum and dad decided to give them some space and said their goodbyes.

"Is it good to be back here, on the beach?" Rapunzel asked softly.

"Yeah, it feels great" Jack said, but noticed how sad Rapunzel was looking.

"I just want you to know..." she began but ended up in tears. "I can't explain how much I going to miss" she finally said sobbing. Jack quickly hugged Rapunzel.

"I'm going to miss you too" he amitted, holding her closer than before looking at her "and I need to do something".

Before Rapunzel could ask what it was, he leant closer and kissed her. She was taking by surprise but closed her eyes and kiss him back.

It wasn't what she imaged kissing would be like, it was a thousand times better. Rapunzel could feel Jack's arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rapunzel's parents were a little shocked but smiled at each other, happy for their daughter and Pascal was delighted for them as they had finally showed their feelings.

The two teens pulled away after a few moments and both saw each other's blush.

"I wanted to do that for a long time now" Jack said smiling.

"Me too". Rapunzel said taking his hands into hers, " I love you Jack and I don't want you to go" Rapunzel admitted, as tears trailed down her face.

Jack felt exactly the same as her. He didn't want to leave her but he belonged in the sea, his mum and sister must be worried out of their minds about him. Then something came to him, he turned to see the moon which he hadn't noticed as yet. He had never tried it before but it could work.

"Punz, I know a way that you can come with me"

Rapunzel looked up at him with hope across her face, "really, how?"

"You know about the moon spells, right "

"Right?"

"Well one of them is able to turn you into a mermaid, that means we can be together"

The biggest smile Rapunzel ever had came across her face. Life as a mermaid, it sounded wonderful and being with Jack was the best part of all but the smile faded from her face.

"what's wrong?"

She looked at him, showing him a little smile before she look over to her parents then back to Jack.

"Jack I would love to go with you, really I would but I just can't leave my parents, not after all they done to keep you safe" Rapunzel explained.

"I understand, if it helps... you would be turned back human when you are out the water the spell will work if a merperson willingly gives their tail to be on land" Jack explained, hearing that her face light up. That means not only will she see her mum and dad when ever she liked but Jack could change human too.

"I'll do it" she cheered, jumping up and giving a hug. Her parents had heard them and talked quickly about what to do. They knew Rapunzel had finshed school and hadn't got a job, so no worries there and they would tell their friends and family that she had gone travelling, which wouldn't be a lie. They both agreed to let her go as Rapunzel came up to them.

after giving their blessings, Rapunzel hugged both them "I'm will miss you"

"We'll miss you too" her dad said, as they pulled away he put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out "here, take this" she recognise the pink conch shell she found the day she found Jack.

"You can blow into it and we'll know you're here" her mum explained.

Rapunzel gave them another hug, she then felt Pascal climbing on her shoulder. She knew that he wanted to go with her.

"Are you sure?" she asked her friend and he made a sound she knew was yes. Rapunzel's mum and dad watched her walk into the sea and swim next to the merman after she said her last goodbyes.

Rapunzel took Jack's hand that he held out and Jack kissed her again. After they parted he waved his hand about and was speaking in a language Rapunzel had never heard before. She, Pascal and her mum and dad saw blue and silver sparkles around the teens, it became so bright that they all had to close their eyes. Soon the light dimmed and they could see again. Jack smiled, Pascal growled and pointed behind her, she turned and gasped as she saw that her legs were gone and instead was a mermaid's tail.

It was pink with purple scales spotted around it. She bobbed and swayed as she looked around at her tail, she made it move and looked up at Jack then at her parents and beemed, then she saw her hair that had came down to her waist had grown longer. Her dress had gone and was replaced with a bikini top, that was made from silk and held by strings of pearls. Rapunzel was amazed with her new form as was Jack,

He said just one word "Beautiful".

Jack, Rapunzel and Pascal (who thanks to the spell could breath underwater swam further down into the sea. They waved to Rapunzel's parents before they dived underwater and they set off on their long journey to Jack's home.

Her Parents watched the sea for a minute or two after they were out out sight before quietly and sadly walking hand in hand home.

"You know" her mum said "in the mermaid book that Rapunzel found it said that merpeople mate for life".

"I think I saw that page" her dad said gently putting an arm around his wife "you know, maybe they might even end up having merbabies one day" he joked and stopped as he thought about it more "come to think of it, how can it work?"

His wife softly laughed at this "don't think about it too much love, lets just remember that Rapunzel is happy".

She smiles as she thought of what her daughter's life will be like, one thing she knew was that it will be unusual and a magical one.

The end

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, again it was hard to do this one. I like to thank my mum, Ali and Gill for helping me with it. Hope to see you on my next story. Bye**


End file.
